


Spank Me

by iheartcliches



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Caning, Cock & Ball Torture, Corporal Punishment, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Riding Crops, Roleplay, Rope Bondage, School Uniforms, Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Vulnerability, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iheartcliches/pseuds/iheartcliches
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are newly married and have found that they really like spanking. When they find a website that gives them even more ideas for positions and implements, they decide to be adventurous.





	1. The Realization

The sound of a smack reverberated throughout the small New York apartment, and a deep groan followed shortly.

“I’m so glad we finally have our own place,” Blaine said as he raised his hand again to smack his husband’s round ass where he was laying over his lap. Both men were in their living room, Blaine sitting on the couch with Kurt elegantly draped over him. Blaine felt like the luckiest man in the world to have such a gorgeous man at his mercy, pants and briefs still tangled at his ankles further immobilizing him, long arms reaching past his head to hold the arm of the couch as Blaine had commanded him to.

Kurt hummed in agreement, turning his head towards Blaine. “You just love having your way with me.  Don’t you, Mr. Anderson-Hummel?” The coy smirk was rewarded by five more fast strikes on the sensitive area where ass met thigh. Kurt gasped.

“I love nothing more than to have you draped over my lap and taking your spanking so well,” He murmured, flattening his hand and smacking even lower on Kurt’s thigh. Kurt winced, but it was followed by another soft moan and a twist of Kurt’s hips. Blaine knew that he must be on the edge of orgasm. His ass was bright red, and Blaine knew from prior experience that those would stay a gorgeous shade of light red tomorrow if they didn’t put ice on it later tonight.

He smoothed his hand over Kurt’s stinging flesh, pressing lightly at a few areas that still looked pale.

“You’ve been such a good boy, baby, I think you deserve a reward.” He cooed. When Kurt’s hands spasmed and clenched on the arm of the couch, Blaine laughed. They had been doing this long enough that they both knew what was coming next. Blaine reached over and grabbed the bottle of lotion, smiling when the snap of the bottle top pulled another moan from Kurt. He squirted a small amount into his hands and lightly massaged the cool ointment into his skin. Kurt sighed, and wiggled his body until his hips were closer to Blaine’s thigh, the head of his cock brushing against the material of Blaine’s slacks.

“My very good boy,” Blaine murmured, continuing to rub the lotion in. He spread his hand over one cheek and squeezed. When Kurt moaned again, he pulled back his hand and couldn’t help when his hips snapped forward as well. “You can move your hands to spread yourself,” he commanded while grabbing for the lotion bottle again.

Kurt moved his hands back to expose his hole, shivering at the knowledge of what would come next. Blaine took the bottle and drizzled a thin line of lotion down his crack. The feeling of the cool substance made Kurt shiver and moan. Blaine made sure to add extra over his hole. Then, he went back to work massaging, making long sweeps of motion up and down only hard enough to tease. Kurt’s moans became more frequent as Blaine continued his one finger massage, getting closer and closer to his hole before moving away and attending to another area. When Blaine finally pressed against his hole with his index finger, barely slipping inside while continuing his massaging motion around the rim, Kurt broke out into a whine.

“Blaine, please,” Kurt begged, hips undulating rhythmically. “Please, baby, please fuck me. Fuck me with your fingers and your cock. Please, baby.”

Blaine smirked, finally pushing his finger deep into Kurt several times before removing it and using the lube he had stashed nearby to fully coat three fingers. “Love you, baby. Love how vocal you are,” he said before plunging his fingers into Kurt’s hole. He laid his hand across Kurt’s lower back, stabilizing him as continued to fuck him slowly, still teasing. “Please, baby, please fuck me, please.”

Blaine finally finally began fingerfucking him in earnest, slamming into him and pulling out with friction against his rim. All it took was a well timed drag against Kurt’s prostate while he was rubbing against Blaine’s thigh to push him over the edge. Kurt let go of his cheeks, using his hands to grab onto the couch and press further into Blaine’s thigh as his orgasm washed over him.

“Love you,” Kurt groaned as Blaine continued to lightly massage Kurt’s prostate, knowing that it would be too sensitive in a moment. He removed his fingers and used his cleaner hand to nudge Kurt up. Kurt quickly shed his pants and boxers on the floor and arranged himself to kneel in Blaine’s lap. Kurt met his lips at once and kissed him deeply while his hands found Blaine’s zipper.

“Loveyoutoo,” Blaine mumbled against Kurt’s lips, a soft groan escaped his mouth as Kurt began to nip at his lower lip. “So much.”

Kurt flashed Blaine an impish grin before he reached for Blaine’s cock, stroking him slow and teasing. After a few light strokes, Blaine was already bucking up into his fist, groaning and whining as Kurt continued his teasing. Blaine always took a lot less time to turn to begging, and Kurt smiled faintly with the litany of “pleasepleaseplease”s started up. He tightened his fist and let Blaine’s hips pump up to meet him.

It only took three firm strokes before Blaine’s face was frozen in orgasm: lips parted and breath escaping him in a long, low groan. Kurt ducked his face into Blaine’s neck and put a tender kiss to the underside of his jaw. That earned him another appreciative groan, and Kurt moved to sit beside Blaine on the couch, cuddling into his side. Kurt’s bottom made contact with the cool leather, and his small gasp pulled Blaine from his post-orgasmic bliss.

“I think I went a little too hard on you tonight,” he admitted with a frown, moving his hand to soothe over Kurt’s bottom. “Let me go get you some ice.”

“It’s okay,” Kurt hummed. “We can get ice in a minute after we finish cuddling. I like feeling your marks on me for a little while afterward.” He craned his neck and kissed Blaine on his neck again, working his way up with sloppy kisses until he met Blaine’s lips. “Or maybe we can get ice after we finish round two.”

~~~~~

The next morning at breakfast, Blaine noticed Kurt shifting in his chair. Things were normally quiet in the morning since neither of them were really early birds and wouldn’t be fully awake until drinking coffee, but it was an unusual silence that stretched between them. Blaine wasn’t sure what could be wrong. Except...

“Did I hurt you last night?” He asked cautiously, guilt settling thick in his stomach. Kurt looked at Blaine with a slight frown.

“I would have told you if I was hurt.” He blushed, smile turning coy. “I really liked what we did last night.”

“Okay.” Blaine smiled back, the tension in his stomach dropping a little bit lower. He was still amazed how just a look could get him so worked up. He watched as Kurt turned back to his food, still seeming distracted.  “You just seemed... quiet?” Blaine edged. “I was just checking.”

“I’m fine, it’s just...” Kurt glanced up from his oatmeal and bit his lip. “Do you think our sex life is too boring?”

Blaine’s eyebrows rose almost involuntarily. “You may be the only person to ever say that while sporting sex bruises on his ass.”

Kurt laughed and rolled his eyes at himself. “Well, I may have found a blog...”

“Oh?” Blaine asked, and Kurt flashed him that coy smile again before going to get his laptop.


	2. The Exploration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Blaine are newly married and have found that they really like spanking. When they find a website that gives them even more ideas for positions and implements, they decide to be even more adventurous.

They take a break for the next few days because as much as Blaine loves spanking Kurt, he’s always hesitant about just how much and how often Kurt can take it. It’s one of those things that is so inherently  _Blaine_  – wanting to be the protector and the gentleman and the caretaker – that Kurt just smiles every time Blaine suggests that he needs to do a little more research first.    
  
After he’s fully comfortable – and really it only takes about two days of reading almost every spanking blog he can get his hands on – it turns out that their jobs are bigger cockblocks than anything else.   
  
It takes another weekend morning when neither of them of them are scheduled to work or run errands or be anywhere else other than their King sized bed for things to finally look promising. Blaine caught Kurt just as he was exiting the bathroom from his morning shower and after a second of wrestling, Kurt settled his hips firmly over Blaine’s and leaned down to lick the shell of Blaine’s ear. The only thing between them was the thin layer of Blaine's underwear and when Kurt ground his hips downwards, they both let out deep groans.  
  
“This is definitely something I’ve missed,” Kurt mumbled against his husband’s ear. “You. Me. Hours. and hours. and hours.“ Kurt pecked a quick kiss to Blaine’s jawline after every word. “Love this. Love you.”  
  
“Mmm.” Blaine agreed in far fewer words, bringing his hand up to fist in Kurt’s hair, trying to direct him to his lips.  
  
Kurt pushed back against the hand and hovered over Blaine again, clearly having different intentions as he moved to lick down Blaine's neck. “Real world responsibilities suck.”  
  
“Yeah... y’know what else sucks?” Blaine asked, tilting his head back to give his husband better access.  
  
“Mmm?”   
  
“Me,” Blaine laughed and flipped Kurt over onto his back. He placed a firm kiss on his husband’s lips before licking and biting his way down Kurt’s torso.  
  
Kurt groaned in disdain at the joke and pulled him back up to meet his lips. “No way am I letting you segue to a blowjob with a joke like that. I couldn’t live that down.”   
  
Blaine fake-gasped. “Are you saying no to a blowjob, Mr. Anderson-Hummel?”   
  
“I have standards, Mr. Anderson-Hummel,” Kurt teased. He clutched Blaine’s bicep and flipped them so they were both lying on their sides, heads sharing a pillow. “Those standards don’t involve puns.”   
  
Blaine pretended to sigh heavily and pout, but his pout became real as Kurt rolled over and walked away from their bed. “Okay, okay,” Blaine agreed quickly, “No more puns.”   
  
Kurt laughed. “Glad you see it my way.” His back was still turned as he grabbed something from the vanity in the corner of the room. Blaine’s eyebrows furrowed and he almost asked Kurt what he was doing, but then Kurt turned around, item in hand. Blaine’s breath caught in his throat.   
  
“That’s new,” Blaine managed to say, but it came out almost as a whisper. Kurt’s smile broadened, and he twirled the wooden hairbrush in his hand.   
  
“I know we discussed using a brush, so we needed something other than your detangling combs,” Kurt agreed nonchalantly. He quickly returned to the bed and joined Blaine on the mattress, slipping a finger in the band of Blaine's underwear and tugging gently. Blaine quickly shucked his boxers and both men lied back in their original positions, noses almost touching and a hairbrush between.   
  
“Which position did you have in mind?” Blaine asked quickly. He was so beyond ready for this, whatever Kurt wanted.   
  
“Just like this,” Kurt said, pushing his hips forward to connect with Blaine’s, drawing a moan from his lips. “Facing each other. You holding me in place with one arm and using the hairbrush with your other hand.”   
  
Blaine moaned and grabbed the hairbrush, leaning up on his elbow so he could strike it on his open palm. He brought the brush down hard, testing to see how the hits would feel for Kurt. Kurt instinctively moaned at the sound, and Blaine smiled when the dull tingle spread through his hand.   
  
“Don’t go easy on me,” Kurt begged as Blaine lied back in position, left arm snaking under Kurt to pull him closer, and right hand curling around him to rub the hairbrush against his ass.  
  
“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Blaine teased and suddenly brought the brush down hard, taking Kurt by surprise. Kurt’s body jolted and he unconsciously ground his hips forward. Blaine smirked and brought the brush down again and again. After a dozen or so swats, Blaine let Kurt rest for a moment and settled the hairbrush down on his skin.   
  
Kurt took in a sharp breath after the onslaught and pushed his arms forward to wrap around Blaine’s shoulders. He tilted his head down to suck his husband’s bottom lip into his mouth. Both men groaned and surged forward, feeling the heat and electricity between them start to build. When the next spank hit, Kurt flinched and accidentally bit down on Blaine’s lip, causing another groan to fill the space between them.   
  
“Sorry,” Kurt mumbled and licked over Blaine’s lip in apology. Blaine smirked and brought the hairbrush down again, this time smacking it down and holding it against his ass, forcing it to absorb the impact. At the same time he recaptured Kurt’s mouth in another heated kiss and ground his hips forward. Kurt was forever amazed at how coordinated Blaine could be, spanking and kissing and caressing all at the same time and making it feel completely perfect. It felt like he was being swallowed up by Blaine.   
  
Blaine waited a second between swats, taking his time to tease Kurt and let him anticipate when the next flash of pain would come. Kurt moaned into Blaine’s mouth as he felt the dull heat surfacing on his skin. His left cheek, easier for Blaine to reach, was on fire and sending tendrils of sensation to the other areas the brush hadn’t yet collided with. The brush came down again, this time further at the center of Kurt’s ass and really he was nothing if not helpful, so he rolled towards Blaine, tilting his hips so that his whole ass was accessible.   
  
“No,” Blaine chided, pulling his tongue out of Kurt’s mouth and smacking the hairbrush down once more, hard, in retribution. Kurt felt Blaine’s left hand wrap around him stronger and rotate him back to his original position. “You get to lie here and take it.” Blaine explained, laying the brush down on the bed for a second so he could manhandle Kurt exactly where he wanted him.   
  
He pushed his knee between Kurt’s and hitched Kurt’s leg up higher, letting his thigh drape over Blaine’s hip. Kurt couldn’t resist hooking his ankle around the back of Blaine’s thigh and pulling Blaine’s hips forward. He sighed in satisfaction when Blaine allowed that much. Blaine picked the brush back up and continued his assault on Kurt’s bottom.   
  
This position was somehow so much better because the fleshy backs of both his thighs were now within Blaine’s reach, and Blaine seemed to be keeping his word about not going easy. He finally aimed for the right side of his ass and started building the fire there, landing one or two hits to his thighs before returning to the fleshier part of his ass.   
  
Kurt could feel it all over his body. He was addicted to the sharp sting of each hit, how he could never truly anticipate when and where and how hard he would feel it. Yet more than that, he was addicted to the way those sharp hits blossom into heat that slowly spreads across his whole body. He couldn’t tell what his nerve-endings were truly experiencing anymore. It seemed like each hit was connected to the rest of his body and sent a ripple of sensation through him. It felt like the mouth on his neck was somehow connected to the pressure in his balls and the heat in his ass and the tingling static on his thighs and he couldn’t – would never want to – escape the overwhelming feeling. His mind, his whole body, felt like it was sighing as he sank into his husband’s body and rode the waves.   
  
Blaine could tell when Kurt started to melt in his grip, and he knew it wasn’t long until Kurt slipped into that mental place of submission where Blaine could place his body exactly where he wanted it, knowing Kurt would stay there for as long as Blaine told him to. Blaine loved that place. He knew that Kurt loved it even more.   
  
Blaine brought the brush down as hard as he could for three swats and smiled when he heard Kurt’s soft gasp right in his ear. He paused for a second and let his hand ghost over Kurt’s backside, feeling the warm heat even though he wasn’t touching Kurt at all. He ground his hips forward and had a momentary flashback to their high school days when their sexual boundaries had only included heavy making out and rubbing against each other to get off.   
  
Blaine knew this wasn’t going to last much longer, partly because he was almost past the point of being too turned on but also because he couldn’t actually see Kurt’s ass right now and he wouldn’t go too far without being able to check on the bruises.   
  
He smiled at the soft groans coming from Kurt. He was pretty sure that Kurt didn’t even realize he was making those sounds and there’s something about the vulnerability of his husband in that moment that ignited something deep inside him.   
  
He brought the brush down one final time on Kurt’s sensitive thigh and then dropped the implement to the side of their bed. He grabbed Kurt’s ass, letting his nails dig in lightly, and he pulled Kurt on top of him. Kurt immediately readjusted himself with his thighs bracketing on either side of Blaine’s hips. When Blaine snapped his hips up, Kurt ground down and neither of them could hold back their groans.   
  
“So close, baby,” Blaine gasped and used both of his hands to grab Kurt’s ass and pull him back down. Kurt was so far gone that he could only hum back his agreement, and when Blaine said  _now_ with that edge in his voice, Kurt couldn’t help but obey. He came with a soft groan, and Blaine jerked his hips once more before his own orgasm crashed over him.   
  
Blaine let out a shaky breath and flipped them over. He pressed himself into Kurt, anchoring him. Kurt always felt so loose limbed and floaty afterwards, and it was all he could do to turn his head to the side and let Blaine press soft fluttery kisses to his neck while he waited for his pulse to slow down.   
  
After a few minutes, Blaine drew his head back and whispered a soft “Kurt?” and waited for Kurt’s eyelids to flutter open and meet his gaze. Blaine smiled softly when he saw the clarity begin to return to Kurt’s eyes, and he took that as confirmation that he could leave Kurt for a few moments to start cleaning up. He dropped a soft kiss to Kurt’s lips before getting up from the bed and rushing to the bathroom for a washcloth, a cup of water, and lotion.   
  
Kurt pushed himself up to his elbows and smiled as his husband came rushing back through the door. He took the cup of water from Blaine and let him wash the cum off of his stomach before turning over so could Blaine could check on his ass.   
  
“That was so good,” Kurt whispered, still a little giggly.   
  
“No sucking at all,” Blaine agreed with a mischievous grin that turned into a full laugh when Kurt lightly slapped him.   
  
“Good grief, I think you need the spanking next time,” Kurt teased back, but he felt Blaine freeze beside him for a half second before continuing to rub the lotion in. Kurt filed that information away for later. 


	3. The Schoolboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine held up a plaid pleated skirt and smirked. “Surely you can read my not so subtle mind.” 
> 
> “School boy?”   
> “School boy.”

Blaine held up a plaid pleated skirt and smirked. “Surely you can read my not so subtle mind.” 

“School boy?”   
“School boy.”  
~

“Mister Anderson? You wanted to see me?” Kurt said meekly from the doorway, somehow sounding so much younger. Just the sound of his innocently nervous voice sent arousal coursing through Blaine. Blaine took a deep breath and turned around, but whatever he was imagining paled to compare to reality.

Blaine knew he was gaping, but seeing his husband in a slightly opened white button down with a tie loosely knotted around his neck and a short plaid skirt that barely covered any thigh was almost too much. 

“Sir?” Kurt asked timidly, biting his lip in the imitation of nerves, but Blaine saw the confident smirk behind it. He was intentionally teasing him with the school boy act. 

“Mr. Hummel, you may come in,” Blaine said sternly, clearing his throat. “I’m sure you know why I called you here today.” 

Kurt stepped into the room slowly, swaying his hips and letting the skirt ride up his thighs. “I- I actually don’t, sir.” 

Blaine looked at him skeptically, eyes narrowing as he looked him up and down. “What color are your panties, Mr. Hummel?” 

“Green, sir.” Kurt answered quickly, but let his voice crack a bit in an imitation of nerves. They had already agreed on the traffic light system to check in with one another, so any mention of color would have Kurt responding with "green" for okay, "yellow" for pause, and "red" for stop.

“That’s right," Blaine said with approval, stepping closer to Kurt, invading his space. Kurt curled into himself so that Blaine was taller, looking down just slightly at the older man. "And what color does the dress code say they should be?” 

“White, sir. Like our socks.” Kurt answered more quietly now. “I didn’t think anyone would be seeing my underw--” 

“They’re your panties, Mr. Hummel. Call them your panties."

"I didn't think anyone would see my... my panties, sir," Kurt said softly, blushing. He looked down at the floor, hands sliding down the skirt and pulling at the hem as if he could somehow cover himself from only willpower. It felt like Mr. Anderson was staring straight through the fabric and analyzing his body. 

"Perhaps if you had been sitting like a proper young man with your legs closed, no one would have noticed. Of course, it does not surprise me that you were the one spreading his legs in class, Mr. Hummel." Blaine said. Kurt felt himself involuntarily take a gulp as he looked up into Mr. Anderson's eyes. He was slightly taller than Kurt from the way he was standing so confidently. It added to the effect. Blaine brushed his fingers at the hem of Kurt's skirt, letting his fingers trail the skin of his thigh. Goosebumps blossomed on Kurt's leg, and Mr. Anderson smiled evilly. 

"Do you see the wooden chair in the corner, Mr. Hummel?" Blaine said in a seductive whisper, making even more goosebumps rise on Kurt's arms.

"Yes, sir." 

"Put your palms in the seat of the chair and bend over it," Mr. Anderson said, stepping back only slightly to let Kurt pass by. Kurt edged around Mr. Anderson, hands automatically going to the back of his skirt to cover himself from Mr. Anderson's targeted gaze. He hesitantly placed his hands in the chair, knees bent slightly to try to keep the skirt covering himself. "Now straighten your legs," Mr. Anderson commanded. As Kurt did, the back of his skirt rose up his legs, hugging the swell of his bottom. A slight groan of humiliation caught in his throat, and Mr. Anderson smiled. 

"I thought about making you bend over and touch your toes since I know your time on the Cheerios has made you very flexible, but I think I'll be nice today and give you something to hold onto." Mr. Anderson walked over to the boy, checking his positioning and nudging his thighs with his hand so he was at a wider stance. 

"Again, what are you wearing, Mr. Hummel?" 

"Sir?" 

"What are you wearing underneath this skirt?" Mr. Anderson said, ghosting a hand along the hem again. Kurt willed himself not to squirm. 

"My panties, sir?" Kurt croaked. 

"That's right. I'll need to see the offending material before giving you your punishment," Mr. Anderson said and with that, he pinched the hem of the skirt and pulled it up over Kurt's bottom, tucking it into the waistband so that it would stay up, putting him on display. "This position lets me see much more of you than if you were simply over my desk." Kurt gulped and closed his eyes, letting himself bask in the make believe humiliation. 

"Do you remember what our school policy says about punishments for dress code insubordination?" 

Kurt took a moment to think. He knew this was Blaine asking him how many hits he thought he could take, and he appreciated that his husband would give him control in a situation like this, but he really didn't want to be the one to decide. He didn't always feel like giving up control, but at this moment he wanted to let go and let Blaine decide, so he pretended to be unsure. 

"Mr. Hummel, are you telling me that you have not even read our school policy guide? No wonder you have such a difficult time following the rules." Mr. Anderson tsked his tongue and shook his head. "It's standard policy to receive 15 intense hits with the cane. This will be intense, but it is our hope that you will learn your lesson only once." 

"Yes, sir," Kurt said softly, hanging his head between his arms that were still grasping onto the seat of the wooden chair. 

"You're expected to stay in position, Mr. Hummel, and never let your hands leave the seat. You must also stand on your tiptoes now, and any time your heels touch the ground we will be adding another punishment shot," Mr. Anderson said sternly, placing a hand on the middle of his back as a point of contact. 

Kurt gulped and rose to his tiptoes. Blaine had not lied about his flexibility. Even though he had been a Cheerio years ago, he still kept up with his workout routines in the apartment and dance routines at studios, so this was not too difficult to do for a moment. However, he could only imagine how difficult it would be to hold the position for so long and during a caning no less. 

"We can begin," Blaine said as Kurt was fully in position. He walked over to the corner where the wooden cane was leaning and grabbed it. He took a menacing swing in the air so that both he and Kurt could hear the sound of air cracking around the wood. He loved the psychological anticipation as much as the hits themselves. 

Blaine repositioned himself behind Kurt and let his hand slide over Kurt's ass once in a possessive move that had Kurt blushing again. Blaine brought the wooden cane down in a tap that at first felt like nothing but then began throbbing. The second, third, and fourth swats rained down one after another. 

It was a heat that Kurt hadn't experienced before. Instead of the heat covering his whole body and tingling out across his skin, the pain stayed in the same location, going deeper into his muscle. Kurt bit his lip, knowing that this was not even as hard as Blaine could hit. The punishment was only going to intensify. Blaine stepped back for a refractory moment. 

"I am still watching those heels, Mr. Hummel," he announced, intentionally pausing so Kurt became aware of how his calves were beginning to tingle. Discomfort of two types were warring for attention in his mind: the acid building in his calves hurt more when he thought about it, and the throbbing in his ass demanded his focus. Blaine stepped forward again and delivered the next six swats, each one as regulated as a drum beat, one after another. Kurt braced himself, muscles tight, each time he knew the hit would come down, but the seventh hit didn't come on beat. Kurt took a second to relax his muscles and shift minutely and that was when Blaine rained down the next two hit in succession as hard as he could to the soft flesh of Kurt's bottom. 

Kurt's heels dropped down in shock, one hand leaving the seat of its own accord. His reflexes told him to straighten up, move his hands to cover his bottom, run, but Kurt quickly got control of his mind and repositioned himself. He pressed his palms onto the seat firmly, arched his back, and pointed his toes, hoping that Mr. Anderson would see how hard he was trying and feel merciful. 

Mr. Anderson was quiet for a moment before letting out a disappointed sigh. He circled the chair and stopped at the back. 

"Look at me, Kurt," he said sternly. Kurt pulled his head up to look in Mr. Anderson's eyes. His eyes were beginning to glisten with tears now that he could see the disappointment on Mr. Anderson's face, not just hear it in his tone. "You couldn't keep your heels up, and you couldn't keep your hands on the chair," he said with a shake of his head. Kurt nodded miserably, a blush tinting his cheeks. 

"Color?" Blaine said softly, still searching Kurt's eyes. 

"Green," Kurt said with a sniff. 

"You're going to have one more hit added to your count for your disobedience for a total of four more," Mr. Anderson announced more firmly before circling the chair again. "Let's see how well you can follow instructions for the last swats." 

"I can, sir," Kurt said, feeling the sudden need to prove himself. "I can be good."

"We'll see," Mr. Anderson said dismissively. "You were such a naughty boy wearing your pretty panties to school. And then you didn't follow my instructions and keep control of your hands and feet. I'm not sure that you're really sorry." 

"I am sorry, sir! I really am!" Kurt whined, bending his arms so that his back arched more and his ass was more on display for Mr. Anderson to punish. "Please, sir. I'm sorry." His statements were punctuated by sniffles, more upset by Blaine's lack of forgiveness than his hits. 

"Maybe there's a way you can prove it to me," Mr. Anderson said thoughtfully. "I'll need to pull down your panties for the last few hits. Let me see how pink we've gotten down here." His hands were warm and intentional as he hooked his fingers on edge of Kurt's panties and pulled them down his legs. "Keep these here." 

Kurt side stepped, still on tiptoe, to make sure that the panties held taught between his thighs. Blaine ghosted his hand over Kurt's ass, letting his fingers trace the marks now that he could see them, each very red but nothing that Kurt couldn't take. He smiled at Kurt's slight erection that gave away his extreme interest in the situation. He let his hand trail around Kurt's hip and one finger ran down the length of Kurt's erection, a tease to show him he noticed. 

"Mr. Anderson?" Kurt asked hesitantly, a shadow of hope in his tone. 

"We can begin now," Blaine said dismissively, not wanting Kurt to be taken out of his punishment mentality. He took another step back and swung the cane forward again. There was a longer pause this moment. Blaine knew that the pain was actually getting intense now, and he wanted Kurt to have time to process the sensations. These were the moments when pain and pleasure could become most swirled, and Blaine loved to work against Kurt's mind. He ran his hand over the pink flesh again before stepping back and swinging two more times. Kurt took a deep breath and let it out through his nose. All that was left was his punishment swing. 

"Do you think you have pleased me, Mr. Hummel?" the headmaster asked in a dark tone. 

"Yes, sir?" Kurt said hesitantly. 

"With my last swing, Mr. Hummel, you will thank me for teaching you about our dress policy," Mr. Anderson commanded and gave one last swing, the hardest he had given yet. He kept the wooden cane pressing into Kurt's ass, making sure the impact was driven into the muscle. 

"Thank you, sir," Kurt said with a sob that he was trying to suppress. 

"I think you can thank me better than that, Mr. Hummel." Blaine said, letting disappointment seep into his words again, knowing that it made Kurt fight harder to prove himself. 

"Thank you, sir, for teaching me my lesson and helping me not forget the dress code," Kurt said frantically, words spilling from him as he stayed in position, hoping that it all would bring approval from his headmaster. "I promise I will not wear my panties to school again and I will read the policy manual. I will be good." 

"You are good," Blaine said happily, hand rubbing up Kurt's back and tangling in his hair. "That was a very sincere thank you, Mr. Hummel, but I believe that actions can speak louder than words at time." Blaine tugged on Kurt's hair to pull him away from the chair and down onto his knees. "Can you show me how thankful you are?" 

"How can I show you, sir?" Kurt said softly glancing between Blaine's belt and his face. His panties were still down around his ankles, his skirt was pinned up to display his reddening ass, and now his knees were prickling from the wooden floor he was now kneeling on. 

"I think a boy who wears panties to school and teases his teachers by opening his legs during class would know how to thank someone on his knees," Mr. Anderson said. 

Kurt blushed and cast his eyes down to the ground, knowing that playing up his innocence would get Blaine even more excited. He reached up with a faked hesitance and let his hand shake slightly as he unbuckled Blaine's belt, then unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. The whole time, Blaine stared down at him with feigned disinterest. Kurt pulled out Blaine's cock and took another gulp. 

"You're so big, sir. I don't know if I can," Kurt whined, eyebrows furrowing in worry. 

"I'm sure a slut like you can," Blaine said and took a step forward, pushing himself into Kurt. A shiver of arousal made its way up Kurt's spine, and he took Blaine's cock in his mouth. He suckled softly on the head and pulled away to lick softly. He was intentionally playing up the innocent school boy image, hoping to see if he could goad Blaine into fucking his mouth. It only took about ten seconds of teasing before Blaine was fisting his hands in Kurt's hair and guiding his cock fully into Kurt's mouth. Kurt let his eyes close as Blaine took over and began rocking into Kurt. Kurt hooked his arms around Blaine's thighs and focused on keeping his mouth and throat open. 

"This is good, baby," Blaine said, breaking character slightly but rocking forward even sharper. "Knew a slut like you would be so good." 

Kurt's hands spasmed around Blaine's thighs, but he kept them where they were and stopped himself from reaching for his cock like he wanted to. It took only a few more thrusts before Blaine was pushing in all the way and coming in his mouth. Blaine took a step away, becoming Mr. Anderson again as he pulled his pants back up and tucked his shirt in again. 

"You can go back to class now, Mr. Hummel," he said dismissively. 

"But, sir..." Kurt looked down at his own cock that was fully hard now, pushing the fabric of his skirt outward. "I can't go back like this." 

"There is a bathroom outside of your class. I'm sure you can make it there without being noticed," Blaine said, walking over to the wooden desk and taking a seat behind it, pretending to get back to work by writing on the papers at his desk. 

"Can you help me, sir?" Kurt said shyly in a whisper, standing up and following Blaine to where he was sitting. 

Blaine sighed and looked at Kurt who was now standing right beside him, hands tangled behind his back and lips pouting. 

"I better not see you breaking dress code again just to come here and get fucked by your headmaster," he said sternly, hand reaching underneath Kurt's skirt and grasping his cock firmly. He immediately began jerking Kurt off, continuing to sigh as if this was the most bothersome task he could be asked to do. "I have already spent so much of my time helping you become a better student, and you think you deserve this after everything else today. You really must be a little slut to beg your headmaster to jerk you off." Blaine continued to squeeze and tug methodically, knowing that the pressure would be just on the right side of painful. 

Kurt bit his lip and let his eyes flutter as he reached the edge. He kept his arms behind his back, each hand squeezing the opposite elbow. Although it hadn't been a direct command, he knew that giving Blaine full control would please him. Blaine let his hand squeeze once more as Kurt as coming, but after the first spurt of come, he quickly removed his hand. Kurt groaned as he continued to come with no friction while Blaine got back to work, eyes settled on the papers on his desk. He ignored Kurt as he let out a soft whimper and reached down to pick up his panties. Kurt's predatory eyes were trained on Blaine as he walked quietly out of the room. 

Blaine could feel himself getting hard again as he slowly fell out of character. He smiled to himself as he palmed his half hard erection again. Hopefully, Kurt would be in their bed and ready for a round two to make up for his unsatisfying hand job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment with any scenarios/implements/positions you'd like to see. :)


	4. Blaine's Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A great rule for kink is to practice on yourself first.

It had been nearly four days since Kurt was caned, and he still had a collection of bruises and stripes covering the meat of his ass. Most days, glancing at it was enough to have Blaine half hard and ready to take Kurt to bed again immediately. There were, however, moments when the bruises sent something dark twisting inside Blaine. It didn't seem right to want to hurt his husband, or to get excited about the evidence of the pain he caused him. It made him feel bad - that he could derive pleasure from this. 

The cheesy Cosmo spanking article had led him down a rabbit hole of internet searches to try to get real information. He knew that the Cosmo writers were not always experts, and the farther he and Kurt went into spanking play, the more Blaine realized he was a bit out of his element. The forums that he found helped him more than anything, giving him actual advice from actual people who enjoyed the same things that he and Kurt did. He didn't feel strange asking how many hits of a cane was okay for a beginner or how to tell if the pain you were inflicting was the good kind or the bad kind. 

It all really came down to trust. He was learning to trust that Kurt would speak up if it was bad, use his safe word if he was in trouble, and communicate with Blaine if it wasn't something he liked. There was still a nagging voice in the back of his head that told him he was abusive, evil. There was a shame that was lingering no matter how many things he read.

Still, it was on his hundred or so visit to the forums when he was reading through the newest dom guide post that an idea started to take root. 

“A great rule for kink is practice it on yourself first.” 

Blaine paused with his hand on the mouse and let that sentence echo in his brain. Of course he always tested implements out on his hand, seeing what type of sensation the brush or cane would have and how hard a swat actually needed to be to go from teasing to punishing. However, this was suggesting something different. To actually use the implements on himself in a self spanking. 

"The best position to test your implements out is either standing up or with one leg propped on a chair. This provides the necessary angle to reach all areas of the ass. Although it is important to get a realistic feeling for the implement, make sure you aim carefully since the area is out of your line of vision and take frequent breaks to check the coloration in the mirror." The article suggested. Blaine could feel the blood rushing to his face and his cock as he imagined using the newest flogger out on himself. 

He glanced at the clock to make sure that he would have enough time, then he quickly dashed to the bedroom. 

\--

The flogger he had bought online was not necessarily one he was worried about. In all honesty, he could probably test this out on his hand and know the intensity without every really trying it on himself. Still, he was curious. The flogger he bought was a mix of cow hide leather and rabbit skin, and the website said that it would be perfect for sensation play more than real punishment. He let the leather falls sweep across his hand and he smiled at the combination of rough leather and rabbit fur. 

Dropping his pants and boxers, pulling his knee up on the bed, and taking a deep breath, Blaine prepared to feel what Kurt felt during their play. He brought the whip down lightly at first and frowned at how little sensation there actually was. It felt no worse than a shirt or bunch of cloth brushing against him. He brought the flogger down harder this time, trying to get the full effect. Even then, it only left him with a dull sensation. Blaine volleyed the flogger against his skin repeatedly, waiting for the pain to spring up like he remembered from spanking in his childhood. 

After about twenty hits, Blaine stopped and gasped at the sensation that flooded him. Now that he wasn't hitting himself anymore, the nerve endings buzzed softly. It felt as if he had been running a marathon, the blood rushing through his system. He understood why Kurt enjoyed this, but the harder implements were still a mystery to him. He glanced back at the growing collection of toys he had stashed away in his closet and went to grab something else. 

The riding whip was another tool he had been saving for a special position and one he had been most curious about. All of the forums praised it for being a beginner tool. It could be used to target specific areas since the square leather tip was so small. Blaine's head had swirled with the mentions on the forum of where a whip could be used. 

He positioned the whip and popped it back on his ass, amazed at how intense the sensation was after the soft flogger. He let it pop down again and got lost in his own thoughts of how that same zing might feel on the other places. The forums had mentioned anal spankings, directing the leather edge straight onto the sensitive pucker of the anus, or CBT sessions using the flat side of the leather to target the head of the cock or the soft flesh of a perineum. The heat was pooling low in his stomach as he thought about Kurt being tied up and tortured with the implement he now had in his hand. 

Blaine was getting so into the feel of the implement in his hand and the zing of it hitting his ass that he didn't hear Kurt walk into the room until a gasp other than his own was heard. He whipped his head over to the doorway and only worried for a moment about how he looked, sweaty, painfully hard, and red bottomed, before he was moaning out Kurt's name. 

Kurt stood in the doorway for a moment, crisp clothing and messenger bag poised just so, lips slightly parted and eyes beginning to glaze over. There was only a moment of eye contact before Kurt was placing his messenger bag down and loosening his tie. 

Once he was halfway done unbuttoning his shirt, he noticed that Blaine was still frozen and staring at him. He paused for a moment. "Uh... or did you want to be alone?"

"No! It's not that," Blaine blushed, dropping his eyes to the whip in his hand and his full erection. "This is just really embarrassing." 

"God, no, Blaine, it's really hot," Kurt said grinning, letting his shirt fall off his shoulders in a strip tease and then undoing his belt and and pulling it out of the loops. He stepped into Blaine's space, his body brushing against Blaine's back. "Do you want to try this?" He said in almost a whisper as he showed the belt to Blaine. 

Blaine was constantly amazed at how seductive his husband had become. As teenagers, Kurt was always the one who was interested, but hesitant. He was enthusiastic, but easily embarrassed. Now in adulthood, Kurt had the confidence and reassurance that Blaine found nearly everything he did irresistible.   

"Y-yeah," Blaine said quickly and dropped the whip. It made a thud on the floor as Kurt spun Blaine around and kissed him gently. 

"How do you want it?" Kurt asked with a smile. "Is this a dominance thing or a sensation thing?" 

"It just feels good," Blaine said breathily. "Like, I was using the flogger at first and that didn't even feel like a spanking. The whip was a bit more. I-I don't think I can take much more of the belt, but I want to try it." 

"You've been busy," Kurt said raising his eyebrows. "How about we try over my lap since you haven't gotten that before?" 

"Okay," Blaine grinned, waiting for Kurt to sit on the bed and then scrambling to place himself over his legs. 

Kurt softly massaged the skin of Blaine's ass, checking the few marks that were beginning to whelp up and making a note to avoid those. For a first timer, Blaine surely did go all in.   
"You've got a few marks, so I'm going to go lightly. Tell me if it's too much, okay?" 

"Okay."   
Kurt doubled the leather of the belt and made sure the buckle was held securely in his hand. He placed the leather on Blaine's skin and popped it down again. There was a loud pop that Kurt knew from experience would sound a bit worse than it felt. Blaine's face was pillowed in his arms and his groan was barely heard as Kurt popped the belt again, not a full swing, but enough that the impact zinged up Blaine's spine. 

"You're taking it so well," Kurt said softly. "You've got the best ass for this." He began a rhythm of popping the belt, moving it slightly each time so that the sensation wouldn't build too quickly. After a minute, Blaine was groaning almost constantly, sweat beads breaking out across the back of his neck and back. 

"You did so well," Kurt said. He put the belt to the side and trailed his fingers down Blaine's spine. He swirled patterns into the skin of his lower back and ass, down the inner thigh where he knew the light touch would tickle. Blaine stayed lying pliantly across his lap, letting Kurt tease, tickle, and draw as he saw fit. 

"This is the best part," Kurt explained. "After you've had the rough and all of your nerves are screaming, the light touch can feel just as overwhelming." 

Blaine considered this as Kurt's hands kept moving, the sensations creating goosebumps and shivers. 

"I love you," Blaine croaked, tears evidently caught in his throat. Kurt kept up his soothing movements, but moved his other hand to Blaine's hair, glad there was no gel in it today. He let his hands massage into Blaine's scalp and pet his hair back from his face. 

"I love you, too, baby," Kurt said with a smile. It didn't seem like Blaine was in subspace, but he certainly was getting overwhelmed by the experience. "Let me lay down, and we can take care of your hard on." 

Blaine groaned again and rolled himself slightly off of Kurt, giving his access to his cock and reaching out to take his as well. The two men slowly jerked one another off, lips meeting and soft sighs lost between them. 

 

 

\-- 

Afterward, Kurt laid back and pulled Blaine in with an arm around his shoulders. Blaine pillowed his head in the crook of Kurt's neck and rotated his body so that his ass wasn't touching any of the sheets. He let his eyes close and inhaled the clean sweat smell that lingered on his husband after sex. Kurt let his hand run soothing lines up and down Blaine's spine, lulling him into a light doze. Blaine could hear Kurt's heart speed up slightly before he squirmed underneath Blaine. 

"Can I ask a question?" Kurt asked softly, trying not to break the atmosphere. 

"Yeah... yeah, of course," Blaine nodded, sounding far more confident than he actually was. He kept his eyes closed and waited, now slightly more tense than before. 

 

"You know I'd do anything for you, right?" Kurt said softly, letting the thought drift almost as if it was rhetorical. 

"Of course!" Blaine said quickly. 

"Why didn't you ask for me to--? I would have gladly given as much as I was getting..." Kurt trailed off for a moment. "I love you. I want to make you feel as good as you make me feel." 

"I love you, too," Blaine returned dopily. "God, I really really do, Kurt." He let a small kiss fall on Kurt's chest, tilting his face and nuzzling Kurt's bare skin. "I know I could have asked. I guess I didn't know I wanted it in the first place." 

Kurt placed a soft kiss to the top of Blaine's forehead, hiding a small yawn in his hair.  "We could have tried it together. You know you don't always have to have things so- I don't know, so perfectly planned and mapped out before we do anything. We don't- We can explore some things together." 

Blaine blushed and felt his self consciousness from before creep back in. "I know. I do. It's just that what I was doing before, uh, when you found me - that wasn't supposed to be about me." 

"Okay?" Kurt prompted. 

"Well, I know we were talking about - um, characters, roleplay, scenes... doing something more intense later on. And I had some plans for you." Blaine paused when Kurt's breath stilled for a moment. He pressed his smile into Kurt's chest and continued, "I just need to research a little bit on what's safe, right? The internet suggested I try things out on myself first, so... I did." 

_A great rule for kink is to practice on yourself first._  - the phrase floated through Blaine's head again. 

"I love the internet," Kurt whispered and then let out a much more audible yawn. 

"The internet has been very good to us," Blaine laughed softly. 

"Let's get some sleep so you can show me those plans tomorrow."  

"But you're still so red," Blaine protested. 

Kurt squeezed his arm around Blaine's waist and shook his head. "I'm sure we can figure out something." Kurt mumbled before letting himself start to doze. Blaine nuzzled into Kurt's chest and smiled. 

 

 

 

 


	5. Tied and (mildly) Tortured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bondage and (mild) CockBallTorture

They were sitting in their living room, Kurt's head pillowed on Blaine's thigh, as they watched a rerun of The Bachelor. Blaine decided it was as good of a time as ever to bring it up since Friday nights had unofficially become their experimentation nights. Blaine carded his fingers through Kurt's hair and waited for the next commercial break. 

"So... your ass is still so bruised, I thought maybe you'd be interested in a spanking somewhere else tonight..." He trailed off and waited for Kurt's reaction. 

Kurt's breath hitched. "Where?" Blaine felt Kurt's body tense in anticipation and interest. 

"Have you heard of CBT?" Blaine hedged. 

"No?" Kurt said curiously, pushing himself up so he was able to look Blaine in the eye. 

"Okay..." Blaine blushed. He was hoping Kurt would be able to shoot him down or enthusiastically consent without him having to spell it out. _Trust him, Blaine._ "It stands for Cock Ball... uh, well... The T is for Torture, but we don't have to do too much of the torture if you--" 

"You want to spank my cock?" Kurt said with an inhale of breath. His eyes were hyperfocused on Blaine, a light pink springing to his cheeks. Blaine hoped that was a good sign. 

"Uh... yeah... like... There's different ways to do it, obviously. Like sometimes it's actual crops and rulers and it's more about the uh... well, like I said... torture. I was thinking we could use the soft flogger, the one with the fur, and obviously not hit as hard as a spanking somewhere else, but it'd be on your cock and balls instead of your ass." 

"Is it messed up that I'm so excited by the thought of that?" Kurt said breathlessly. 

 

"About as messed up as it is for me to be excited by the thought of doing it to you." Blaine shrugged. "I also saw some rope techniques we could try. You'd be spread and held there so there wouldn't be too much strain," he added, words spilling from his mouth just to see the way Kurt's breathing continued to shallow. He also didn't miss the way his pants were slowly starting to tent. "And anyway, the soft floggers is really light. I could focus more on the tease of the fur, but the hits themselves are more of a tingle than a hit. It was one of the things I tried on myself, and I... uh..." Blaine gulped. "I really think you'd love it." 

"I love _you_." Kurt sighed and pulled Blaine in for a kiss. 

***

"Lay back and grab your thighs," Blaine ordered, dominant mode coming more naturally now. Kurt had removed all of his and Blaine's clothes and was lying in the center of their bed, comforter pushed back to cocoon his body but not get in the way. He arched his back and pulled his legs up gracefully, holding himself behind his knees and pulling them up in the air, toes pointed. 

After Kurt was in position, legs pulled back and ass raised by a pillow, Blaine reached forward and nudged his thighs further apart, positioning Kurt so that each leg was pulled back to his stomach but angled towards the edges of the bed, almost like a split in midair. The next thing he knew, Blaine had grabbed the soft blue rope he showed him earlier and set to work. When all was said and done, Kurt was still in the same position, but now each leg had an intersecting set of ropes running from mid-thigh to knee, pulled taut and attached to the headboard so that it was impossible for his legs to close. He'd finished the job by binding off each of Kurt's wrists to the ropes on his thighs. There was officially no escape until Blaine was done with him or he used his safe word. 

Kurt let out a slow exhale as the position left him on display and vulnerable. Blaine smiled and let his hands massage Kurt's inner thighs, letting his fingers trail along the apex of Kurt's legs and move to his V-line and abs. Kurt was not necessarily ticklish, but Blaine knew almost every sensitive patch of skin on his body. In no time, Blaine was playing him like an instrument, ghosting his fingers across the areas that would make him tense and giggle before putting more pressuring into rubbing his thighs, so so close to an area that would bring him actual pleasure. 

 

"Fit okay?" 

"Yeah" 

"Hmm?"

"Yes, sir." 

"Too tight?" 

"No, sir." 

"Pinch anywhere?" 

"No, sir." 

"Good boy," Blaine's voice dripped honey as he grabbed the soft rabbit flogger and let it trail over the head of Kurt's dick and then moved it lower to tease at his balls then his perineum. He held the end of the handle and let the leather and fur swish across Kurt's skin like a car wash brush, snapping his wrist softly back and forth so that the falls made contact randomly. Kurt exhaled shakily and closed his eyes, obviously trying to find self control at the overwhelming sensation. Blaine grinned. By the time they were done, Blaine planned for Kurt to give up all the control. 

He gradually sped up his movements, changing the motion from a soft caress to a more intentional hit. He pulled the flogger away from his cock and alternating slapping each thigh full force, starting with the left, switching to the right and moving to the left again. He left the flogger tease across Kurt's cock with each hit, not yet ready to try full impact CBT yet. Though his thighs were much more sensitive than his ass, he knew it wouldn't compare to being hit full force on his balls. 

After the fiftieth or so strike on his thigh, Blaine pulled away and dropped the flogger on the bed, kneeing his way closer to Kurt. He ran both hands up the outsides Kurt's thighs before gliding them over the newly stung skin. 

"Color?" Blaine said quietly, massaging the deep pink skin. 

"Very very green," Kurt said quickly, eyes fluttering open to look at Blaine. 

"Good. I'm going to go a little harder now," Blaine warned him, standing back up and grabbing the flogger. Kurt just moaned as the leather falls came down directly on his genitals, catching across his cock, balls, and perineum all at once. Blaine waited a moment before bringing it down again, knowing that the sting would be in the way he built up the heat. He brought the flogger down repeatedly, changing the angle and the power of each hit, but building a rhythm. After the tenth swat, he took a step back and smirked when Kurt groaned. Blaine knew from experience that meant the nerve endings were finally reconnecting, stinging and tingling like live wires. This is where the fun began. 

He ghosted the flogger over just the tip of Kurt's cock and was met with a moan. Trailing the soft rabbit fur over his balls elicited another sweet moan. He pulled the flogger back and snapped it against Kurt's balls, earning a deeper groan. This was the moment that any touch - even the lightest tease - would feel amplified, incredible. 

Blaine reached forward with his left hand and gently wrapped his hand around Kurt's erection, smoothing the precum down his shaft before slowly jacking him off. Kurt seemed to melt into the mattress, hips pushing up as much as they could into Blaine's hand. Blaine could feel the way his erection strengthened in his hand, balls drawing up against his body, and stomach muscles clenching. 

"Blaine, I'm really close. I'm going to--" 

Blaine stopped and Kurt opened his eyes in confusion. "No, don't stop..." 

Blaine pushed Kurt's erection up so that it made contact with his stomach, naturally drawing his balls away from his body. He kept a hand against Kurt's cock so that it sandwiched between his abs and Blaine's palm, then he reached up with his forefinger and thumb to slide Kurt's foreskin down his length. The glossy pink head looked even more flushed against the pale freckled skin of Kurt's stomach.

Blaine repositioned the flogger in his right hand and made eye contact with Kurt who immediately shook his head in understanding. 

"No," he whined. "No, no, please. I was so close--" 

"No whining. Be a good boy." Blaine cut him off. Kurt whimpered and screwed his eyes shut, letting out a sad moan. Blaine smiled. Kurt sometimes got a lot whinier when he was on the edge of subspace, and Blaine couldn't help but find it unbearably cute. "Color?"

Kurt opened his eyes for a moment and Blaine felt his heart clench at the tears lining Kurt's eyelashes. 

"Green," Kurt whined and let his eyes screw shut again.

Blaine took a moment for Kurt to relax, then he brought the flogger down directly across his exposed cock head. Kurt's abs clenched, curling his body inward as much as possible with the bondage. Blaine did it again, just to hear Kurt groan. Then, he repositioned his left hand to curl around the whole length of Kurt's cock, and he brought the flogger down on his balls that were still pulled taut and away from his body. He continued the steady rhythm, and Kurt whined, not knowing when the volley of hits was going to end. 

"I'm literally spanking the cum out of you," Blaine said in awe, and that was when Kurt lost it and came so hard that cum hit him in the chin. 

***

Kurt blinked his eyes open when he felt Blaine's mouth against his jaw, sucking and licking and cleaning him in the most primal way. All he could do was mumble "Oh my God" and let Blaine get him out of the ropes and settled into bed. If there was one thing he could trust in all the universe, it was that Blaine would take care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I'm open to any suggestions/ideas for future chapters. I'm still working through my original brainstorm list, but we all know there are tons of possibilities. ;)


End file.
